<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such a Gentleman by Poetic_Fiasco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692100">Such a Gentleman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco'>Poetic_Fiasco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assault, Attempted Assault, Choking Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand Kink, Jonathan Pine - Freeform, Masturbation, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild choking, not a lot, physical violence, some blood, tom hiddleston - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for my newest dear friend Frostbitten_Written<br/>Check out Frost on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/frostbitten-written<br/>I hope you above all other, Dear enjoy this fic I wrote for you!!!!! Thank you for your kindness, encouragement, and friendship!!!</p><p>Claire McPherson is in Cairo on business staying at the Nefertiti Hotel and she is just dying to get better acquainted with the night manager of the hotel. A night of harmless cocktails in the hotel bar allows Claire to see another side to the perfect gentleman.<br/>It's smut plain and simple.<br/>No beta so errors are mine!!</p><p>Visit me on Tumblr: https://poetic-fiasco.tumblr.com/<br/>I'm open to fic prompts and ideas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Pine &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Original Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such a Gentleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/gifts">frostbitten_written</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>       Darkness grows over the infinite expanse of the sky, hues of purple and pink painting the sky as the sun makes it's reluctant descent. The weight of another day's seemingly endless meetings and conference calls creating the early gnawing of a headache behind Claire's tired eyes. Relief washes over her at seeing the Nefertiti Hotel coming into view, the taxi steadily growing more stifling with each passing city block. There are only two things on her mind, a glass of whiskey and a hot bath, before faceplanting into her bed.</p><p>        "We have arrived ma'am." The driver announces, a weary sigh escapes her lips as the taxi finally comes to a stop at the hotel entrance. She digs out her old leather wallet handing the driver more than enough for the fare and a tip while nodding her thanks. The stone façade a most welcome sight, the lights casting beautiful shadows against the walls as the doorkeeper greats her after opening the taxi door.</p><p>        "Welcome back ma'am." He states with a welcoming smile as he extends his hand to take her soft leather briefcase. "May I take your bag?"</p><p>        "Yes thank you so much Yahir." She says gratefully as she hands him the briefcase before climbing out of the taxi herself. The doorkeeper shuts the door after her and follows her inside as the taxi drives away into the night. He is a pleasant young man, always manning the door after her long work days, greeting her with a kind smile and eager to assist her. </p><p>         She can't help the shy smile that suddenly graces her lips and the slight blush gracing her cheeks when she sees <em>him</em> standing in the lobby watching her enter through the doors. How could she not smile at him like a fool, when he was so haltingly beautiful and charming? Jonathan Pine, the night manager of the Nefertiti Hotel, is a man hand sculpted by the gods themselves. Claire's exhaustion is momentarily forgotten as she drinks in the sight of him. His intense blue eyes almost look green at this time of day, sharp and expressive. His smile is completely disarming, warm and inviting with the sharpest jawline she has ever seen. His slender, tall frame wears a suit so well it shouldn't be legal though if she had to guess, he would look exquisite wearing anything. She would very much like to see him wearing nothing at all, as certainly the muscles hidden beneath his suit are something to behold, not to mention his slightly tanned skin and legs that go on for days. She can't help thinking about being tangled up with him in her bed, his large hands all over her skin mapping out every part of her as she runs her hands through his golden hair. His voice, like the fire of whiskey and smoothness of silk, breaks her away from her thoughts.</p><p>        "Ms. McPherson, welcome back. I hope your stay for far with us has been enjoyable." He says with slight bow of his head and polite smile. God, that smile.</p><p>        "Mr. Pine, please call me Claire and yes I am enjoying my stay, thank you. In fact, Yahir has been most helpful and friendly. You need to pay him more." She says with a wink at Yahir.</p><p>        "You are too kind ma'am." Yahir says quietly, still holding her briefcase.</p><p>        "Yahir is one of our best employees if I do say so myself, but it is always a pleasure to hear a compliment from a guest. Thank you Ms. Mcph- Claire." Mr. Pine corrects with another smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yahir, I will take the bag for Claire as it appears another guest is arriving just now." Mr. Pine says as he takes Claire's bag from her shoulder dismissing Yahir to his doorkeeper duties. </p><p>        "Is there anything I can get for you or just straight to your suite ma'am?" Mr. Pine asks politely, his blue suit only making his eyes even more captivating.</p><p>        "To my room is fine, thank you Mr. Pine." She says quietly, too tired to say much more. "It has been a long day."</p><p>         He nods politely and leads the way to her suite just down the hall from the lobby. The hallway is quite dim at this hour, with only wall sconces lighting the way making the dark wood trim appear even darker and the blue painted walls appear almost black. Claire wishes to think of something more to say, to hear that velvety accented voice that has been starring in her dreams every night since  first arriving here three days ago. All too soon they stand outside the door of her suite while he pulls the key out of his pocket to open the door for her. He pushes the door open for her and stands aside, allowing her to walk inside first before following close behind her, always a gentleman. He stops, still holding her briefcase as she slips off her shoes while turning on the bedside lamp before turning her attention to him.</p><p>         "Thank you Mr. Pine." She says, taking her briefcase from the beautiful man in front of her. </p><p>         "Is there anything else I can get for you Ms. McPherson?" He asks kindly as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. </p><p>         "Claire, and no thank you. She says, starring at his beautiful mouth. "Good night Mr. Pine."</p><p>         "If you change your mind, just call the front desk. Good night, Claire." He replies politely and winks before leaving her alone in her suite. </p><p>         <em>This man is going to be the death of me and he fucking knows it too.</em> Claire grumbles to herself as she heads to the bathroom to draw a bath. </p><p>          </p><p>          The warm bath water draws the stress of the day from her pores as she slips down into the spacious tub, the scent of the lavender bath oil filling her nose. Her thoughts swirl about for a few moments before inevitably drifting to a pair of soul piercing blue eyes and devastating smile. It isn't long before the thoughts turn salacious, imagining his large hands running the length of her arms up to her shoulders leaving little shocks in their wake that quickly give way to goosebumps erupting on her exposed skin. Claire bites her bottom lip as she runs her own hands down her abdomen slowly, imagining Jonathan's lips teasing her neck and making his way down to her collarbone before cupping her breast meeting the nipple with his teeth causing a wave of arousal to shoot straight to her core. A breathy sigh escapes her lips as she lightly teases her velvety folds with her fingertips, Jonathan's long fingers in the forefront of her mind when she breaches her aching core with quiet moan. She quickly pulls herself over the edge of her orgasm with the name of the hotel night manager on her lips and stars exploding behind her eyes as she rides out her high in the now cooling water of the bathtub. </p><p>       She finishes her bath quickly, donning her silk robe before pouring two fingers of whiskey for herself. The familiar burn a welcome distraction from the Adonis haunting her thoughts as she finishes readying herself for bed and another restless nights sleep, knowing all she has to look forward to are more nerve wracking merger meetings in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>        Early morning light dancing through the shear curtained windows wakes Claire just shortly before the shrill alarm on her cell phone. With a groan she stretches her sleep heavy limbs, grasping her cell phone off the night stand to silence the offending alarm. She showers quickly while waiting for room service, wrapping her strawberry blonde hair in a low loose bun. She finishes up her makeup, choosing to keep it light and accentuating her green eyes with mascara. She tucks her sleeveless white button up top into her black pencil skirt and slides into her black pumps just before hearing a knock at the door announcing the arrival of room service. Claire finishes her Baladi bread and coffee in a flourish before slipping on her black blazer, grabbing her briefcase, and rushing out the door to face another grueling day.</p><p>        Claire returns to her suite earlier in the evening then expected to her relief, the merger now in its final stages, her part in it now complete. She changes out of her office attire opting instead for a lightweight sapphire dress falling to her lower thigh, letting her hair fall down in loose waves on her shoulders covering the thin straps. She was mildly regretting the invitation that carelessly flew out of her mouth after the meeting to have a celebratory cocktail in the hotel bar, but as she slips on her strappy sandals and touches up her makeup, a small thrill rises in her chest along with the hope of catching the attention of Mr. Pine tonight. She grabs her black clutch, checking herself in the mirror once last time before heading to the hotel bar.</p><p>        She walks with an air of confidence, her sandals making a soft clicking sound with each step she takes through the lobby. Jonathan is conversing with another staff member at the front desk when he sees her, his reaction sends an intoxicating heat that spreads throughout her body, pooling in her lace panties. He stops mid-conversation, his eyes widen as tries and fails to subtly to run them down her body from head to toe, lips slightly parted before upturning into a smile when he notices her blush under his intense scrutiny. He politely excuses himself from the hotel staff before making his way to her, polite smile plastered to his face.</p><p>        "Claire, it's a pleasure to see you again." </p><p>        "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Pine." She says with a knowing smirk on her face.</p><p>        "Heading out for the evening? May I, uh, call you a car ma'am?" He asks, slightly stumbling over his words, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.</p><p>        "No, but thank you. Some of my colleagues are meeting me here in the bar for cocktails. My part in this stressful merger business is finally at it's end." </p><p>        "Ah, then congratulations are in order. Please allow me to escort you to the bar and have complimentary champagne ordered for your party." </p><p>        "How can I refuse the request of such a handsome gentleman?" She asks playfully as they continue making their way to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>        Claire sits nursing her champagne as her coworkers begin to trickle away out of the bar, offering their goodbyes and congratulations, before heading out into the evening air. An inebriated American man sitting at the opposite end of the bar does not escape her notice, he has been staring at her with an unnerving hunger for the last several minutes. She is unsurprised as he bides his time, waiting until the last of her coworkers waves her goodbyes to Claire, leaving her alone before making his way to her like a predator stalking prey. He signals the bartender for another drink as he sits right next to her, causing her defenses to rise on pure instinct. </p><p>       "What an absolute tragedy, you are far too gorgeous to be sitting here  alone." He says as he invades her personal space, the alcohol on his breath making bile want to rise in her throat, the combination with his aftershave making her lean back in her highbacked bar stool. </p><p>       "I am not alone, I am waiting for someone." She says with obvious traces of irritation. </p><p>       "Well, they aren't here now, so how about I keep you some company." He purrs as he reaches to put his hand on her bare thigh. "We can go up to my room and get to know each other better." His grin was toothy and his beady eyes on her skin causes an uncomfortable shudder to erupt down her spine. </p><p>       "I am not interested in your company, sir, and I suggest you remove your hand from me, right now." She states coldly as she rips his fingers backward off her thigh bending two of them back enough to cause him pain. Silently thanking her father for making her take those self defense classes a few months ago. He grimaces, his breath coming out as a hiss and Claire knows things are going to take a violent turn when she sees the shift behind his eyes.</p><p>       "You fucking bitch." He seethes. "You need to be brought down a peg or two."</p><p>       "The lady said she isn't interested and I think it is time for you to take your leave, sir." Claire turns in a start at hearing someone a familiar voice behind her seeing not only Mr. Jonathan Pine, but the bartender and Yahir as well all coming to her defense. Jonathan offers his hand to hers before asking, "are you quite alright ma'am." With a nod, not fully trusting her voice, she places her hand in his allowing him to put more space between her and scumbag that started this whole mess. </p><p>        "Yahir, please go collect this gentleman's luggage and personal items from his room and call him a taxi. He no longer a guest at this establishment." Mr. Pine says, keeping his eyes on the intoxicated man in front of him. Yahir scurries away, not wasting anytime with his instructions. "You owe Ms. McPherson an apology for your poor behavior." He says to the stranger, a rougher grit to his voice then normal. </p><p>        "I am not apologizing to that whore, nor will I take orders from you, jackass." He slurs with built up rage in his blood shot eyes. He swings a right hook at Jonathan, which he dodges easily before  breaking the stranger's nose causing a howl to escape the man's mouth and blood to pour down his face. Claire's eyes widen at the escalation of the situation, not believing that having a simple drink in the bar is causing such a melee. Jonathan grabs the man by the shirt collar clearly showing the strength hidden in this lithe body.</p><p>        Yahir returns with two suitcases, taking in the change in the scene during his short absence. "Sir, the taxi should be here any minute." </p><p>       "Thank you. Please escort Ms. McPherson to her suite until I get there, please. Ms. McPherson, I will be up to check on you momentarily after the removal of a most unwelcome pest." Jonathan looks at Claire and nods to her before she takes her leave with Yahir. Jonathan turns the man facing him toward the bar to walk him out the back exit along with the bartender now holding the offending man's luggage. Claire walks quietly with Yahir to her suite, thanking him as he opens the door allowing her inside. She sits down on her bed wringing her hands for what seems like an hour, before she hears a knock on the door. Yahir opens the door to Mr. Pine after checking the peep hole, she hears them having a whispered conversation in hallway before Yahir comes back into the room to bid her goodnight. She stands from the bed hugging him in thanks, watching him take his leave with a nod to Jonathan who looks the door behind Yahir. </p><p>        "Are you alright, Claire? I am so sorry this happened, that you had to see that." He asks as he makes his way closer to her, the gentleman is back in full force and she can't help smiling at the thought. </p><p>        "I am fine, Jonathan thanks you to you and your staff. She bites her bottom lip which draws his gaze to her mouth. "The way you handled yourself was-impressive." She says as she closes the distance between them to place her hand on his chest pulling a sigh from him making Claire more brazen. "When are you free from your duties?" She notices his Adam's apple bob harshly at her question.</p><p>        "Another manager is taking over my duties for the rest of the night. I just wanted to check on you." He says placing a finger under her chin, his voice sounding lower and rougher than before, sending a flood of arousal to her core causing her to shiver with anticipation. </p><p>        "Really? How fortunate for me as I am wanting to show you my appreciation for tonight and looking for an excuse to get you alone since the first time I saw y-" Her flirtatious response is cut short, his mouth swallowing the last word down along with a gasp at the feeling of his soft lips on hers. His large hands find her waist pulling her impossibly close to his muscular body before breaking the kiss to rest his forehead on hers.</p><p>        "Darling you have no idea what you do to me, or the things I want to do to you." He whispers between heaving breathes, his eyes holding a question, <em>are you sure you want this?</em> Seeking her permission. Such a gentleman.</p><p>        She leans in pulling his tie firmly as he bows his head down until her lips are against his ear. "I am dying to find out Sir, please don't keep a lady waiting. Show me." She whispers before nipping and sucking on his earlobe. His breath hitches and a low growl tears it's way from his throat and his mouth is on hers again, hands gripping her hips in a near bruising fashion. Claire moans in his mouth as she slides her hands up to his shoulders under his suit jacket. Jonathan, not breaking the kiss helps her remove his suit jacket letting it fall to the floor, before finding the zipper on Claire's dress. His fingers graze down her back following the track of the zipper, Claire taking the opportunity to remove Jonathan's tie and working on the buttons of his dress shirt. He maneuvers his fingertips under her dress straps sliding them down her arms until it falls to the floor at her feet leaving her in just her dark blue lace panties.</p><p>        "Absolutely breathtaking." He breathes, claiming her mouth again in a heated kiss making her knees weak as he cups both her breasts with his large hands. His tongue seeking hers as her hands eagerly unbuckle his belt and make quick work of his pants before he toes off this shoes and stepping out of his pants. He reaches down quickly to remove both socks before picking her up and easily tossing her onto the bed causing her to squeal and giggle making her breasts bounce much to his enjoyment. </p><p>        He joins her on the bed leaning over her on his strong forearms stealing her breath with a searing kiss that makes her toes curl. She chases his lips as he pulls back smiling against her mouth as he moves away whispering 'patience' into her ear while making his way down to her neck and chest leaving wet kisses and goosebumps in his wake. He groans as he wraps his lips around her right breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue and teeth while his hand plays with her left causing her to arch up off the bed, her hands tightening in his short hair. His name the only word she remembers as she moans it out at his attentions. His mouth descends further down her body as he kisses and nips at her soft stomach, under her belly button, her hips before kissing her mound. </p><p>        "Claire, you are so wet darling." He coos before brushing her glistening folds with his long fingers his other hand resting on her chest. Claire moans when he plunges a finger into her needy pussy bucking her hips with want.</p><p>         "See what you do to me? It is all your fault, you shouldn't be so se-sexy." She moans out as she grasps his hand resting on her chest sucking his index finger into her mouth for a moment before sliding it down to rest on her neck. His eyes grow dark as he brings his finger back toward himself inside her knowing she is close to orgasm from the clenching of her walls on his finger. Adding a second finger, he applies slight pressure to her neck with his other hand making her moans grow louder with each thrust of his fingers.</p><p>         "Is this what you need sweet thing?" He asks tightening his grip on her neck even more as she answers with a filthy moan. "That's it darling. Come for me like a good girl."</p><p>          The increased pressure on her neck and his filthy words toppled her over the edge of her pleasure as the waves of her orgasm causing her eyes to roll back into her head, her body arching up into his as he eases her through her high. She whimpers quietly as he removes his fingers from her now overly sensitive core, groaning at the taste of her when he licks his fingers.</p><p>           "You taste so sweet. I could devour you, but for now I need to feel your tight pussy squeezing my cock. Is that what you want?" </p><p>            "Yes, Please, please fuck me. I want your cock inside me, please." She says with hooded eyes and flushed skin.</p><p>            His answer is a growl as he pushes inside her tight channel both letting out moan as he rests his forehead against hers giving her a moment to adjust to the intrusion. A begging plea of 'please' is all he needs to hear before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in again slowly. </p><p>           "Oh god you feel amazing." She pants out as she wraps her legs around him, digging her heals into his ass. He kisses her sloppily nipping at her bottom lip as they swallow each other's praises and moans. He pushes himself up pulling her hips up slightly hitting a spot inside her that sends her hurtling rapidly to the edge of another orgasm. He places a large hand on her neck once again feeling her flutter around him, applying pressure as he wills himself to hold off, now dangerously close to his own orgasm. </p><p>           "Come for me darling." He says with a grunt as he applies more pressure to her neck. She cries out his name as she tips over the edge taking him with her as he comes with a shout. He loosens his grip rolling them onto their sides and pulling her against him as he softly kisses her repeatedly. </p><p>           "You are going to ruin me aren't you? Some gentleman you are." She says with giggle.</p><p>           "You have no idea darling." He says with a devilish smile before claiming her mouth with his once again.</p><p>            </p><p>      </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>